


Boo Almost Kills Kai

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Boo Almost Kills Kai

A heavy weight slammed into him. He couldn't breath, his body being squeezed by something inhuman.

He was going to die. His vision was blacked out, and he was lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

As soon as he was about to give in, the weight lifted, and he wasted no time getting air. His vision was blurry, but he could hear a voice speaking to him.

"And I'm so happy to see you. I've been looking everywhere."

"Boo?" he said, his eyes focusing on their hood.

"Kai?" they parroted. It was hard to see Boo's emotions under their hood, but he could tell they had no ill intent.

Even though they'd almost killed him.

"Anyways, so what do you say?" Boo exclaimed.

Kai blinked. "Say to what?" he asked.

Boo hummed. "Kai, are you okay? You seem a little off."

Kai screamed internally.

"I'm fine, Boo. You just startled me a bit," Kai said.

Boo hopped. "Well that's good. Need you healthy for our date," they exclaimed.

"Our what?"

Boo grinned. "Yep. I'm going to show you just how compatible we are," they said. "I heard what you told the others, and I'm determined to prove you wrong."

Kai backed away. "Well, maybe we could do it some other time. I have plans to study now, so—"

"Great, let's go," Boo exclaimed, grabbing Kai's hand. In excitement, Boo jerked Kai's arm towards the library. Instead of moving that way, Kai fell on his face.

"Oh Kai, you must be really sick. Alright, new plan. First date is at the infirmary," they exclaimed.

It was at that moment that Kai knew he would die today.


End file.
